


Dad

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED SEPT 30 2016 ]WD Gaster one-sided tickle fight with his toddler sons





	Dad

“Papyrus, you need to eat your vegetables. C’mon kiddo open up.”

“Nu-uh! Yucky!” Papyrus turned up his nose at the plate. “Spaghetti! Spaghetti!” The child chanted, demanding more of his favorite dish.

“Not until you finish your broccoli.” Sans groaned. Having to take care of Papyrus while Gaster worked was exhausting. “Look, I finished all mine!” He showed the baby skeleton his plate.

“You’re yucky!” Papyrus giggled. Sans sighed. After 20 minutes of trying to get Papyrus to eat his vegetables he decided he needed a break.

“Wait here, kiddo. I’ll be right back.” Sans got up and walked outside towards the shed. He banged on the door. “GASTER! COME HELP WITH PAPYRUS!” Sans yelled. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him with a wisp of magic.

“There is no need to shout, you could simply come downstairs and ask me nicely.”

“Look, Gaster, I’m tired. Pap won’t eat his broccoli. Will ya help me out?” Sans whined.

“Fine, but I have more work to-“

“Yeah I know, you got work to get back to but please come help me!”

“Alright, Sans.” Gaster leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead. He wanted to be there for his sons more but he was making huge breakthroughs on the CORE and Asgore needed it finished. It forced Sans to grow up a little too quick and its something Gaster really regretted letting happen. The boy was still 7 for heavens sake but Sans was very mature for his age and very protective of Papyrus. He was more a parent to Papyrus than Gaster was. Gaster winced in guilt at the thought.

“You coming, Gaster?” Sans asked from the doorway to the house.

“Yes, Sans.” Gaster teleported to the dining room where he found Papyrus had knocked all the broccoli off his plate and onto the floor.

“Papyrus, would you be so kind as to eat your broccoli?”

“No! They’re gross!” Papyrus whined. Gaster took a moment to think.

“What am I supposed to do Gaster?”

“I have a trick that always worked on you when you were younger.” Faster smirked. Sans looked confused.

“What was that?” Gaster reached out and skittered fingers along his sons ribs. Sans broke into giggles and pushed at Gaster’s hands.

“Gahahahaster! Nahahaha!” A blue wisp overtook Sans’ eye and suddenly his a foot out of the way of Gaster’s tickling hands.

“Marvelous! Your magic’s really kicking in!”

“Gaster. Papyrus.” Sans pointed at the baby banging on the high chair to get Gaster’s attention off his magic and on the task at hand.

“Alright, should be simple.” Gaster teleported directly behind Papyrus, wiggling his fingers at the toddler’s ribs. Papyrus broke out into adorable giggles.

“Dahaha-Dahahaha! Nahahaha!” Papy giggled, squirming in his seat.

“Papyrus, will you eat all your vegetables?”

“Yehehehes dahahahaddy!”

“You promise?” Gaster began scratching at Papyrus’ collar bone and the child squealed.

“IHIHIHI PROHOHOHOMISE!” The child shrieked. Faster smiled and halted his fingers.

“Now I’ll get you some broccoli and you will eat it. In the mean time someone needs to visit your brother…” Gaster teleport to the kitchen and plopped some vegetables onto a plate. He walked back into the dining room and handed the plate to his son.

“Now eat all your vegetables or the tickle monster will return!” Gaster said mischievously then walked away and left Papyrus to his vegetables. Sans watched and sighed when Gaster stood in front of the smaller skeleton.

“Thanks Gaster. I’ll be sure to remember that.” Sans chuckled, haven’t even have thought of tickling the younger brother.

“Now Sans, you need to cheer up.”

“Thanks Gaster, I had no idea.” Sans rolled his eyes. “I’m just tired okay, baby sitting 24/7 isn’t the easiest thing in the world.”

“Thats why the tickle monster’s here to pay you a visit.” Gaster raised his hands in the air, menacingly wiggling his fingers. Sans squeezed and in a flash of blue he was gone. Gaster smiled, following the faintest trail of magic to… Sans’ room. Sans never was the best at hiding. Gaster chuckled, entering the room and immediately saw Sans hiding behind the mattress laying in the corner. Faster teleported next to Sans.

“You need to clean your room after this.” Gaster growled playfully. Sans squealed and began giggling nervously while holding an arm up defensively.

“Gahaster noho!” He giggled. Gaster smiled fondly.

“Oh yes, son. Here comes the tickle monster.” Gaster’s hands shot out and latched onto his son’s ribs, wiggling fingers in between each individual bone and sending Sans to the ground in laughter.

“GAHAHAHASTER! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!”

“Not until you feel better, Sans.”

“PLEHEHEHEASE!” Sans begged, his ribs were always a bad spot…almost as bad as-

“PHHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHA- GAHAHAHA-“ Sans screamed in laughter. Gaster’s hands had wandered down to Sans’ hips. Scratching at the bone even through the fabric of his shorts was still driving Sans to the brink of insanity. He began pounding the floor wildly, hoping for the maddening sensations to end.

“Are you feeling better son?”

“DAHAHAHAHAD! STAHAHAHAP!” Gaster’s hands immediately halted. Sans took the chance to catch his breath without realizing Gaster was holding him in his arms, staring at the boy with wide eyes.

“You called me Dad…” Gaster muttered.

“I- I guess- I did…” Sans’ gaze met Gaster’s and for a second not a word was spoken. Gaster eventually broke the silence, hugging the boy close.

“I’m sorry I’m a bad father.”

“You’re not… you just have work and you want the best for the underground.”

“Still…” Gaster trailed off. The room was enveloped in silence once more. Sans was the one to break it this time.

“Uh… hey. Let’s go see if Pap has eaten his vegetables. Heh.” Sans chuckled, trying to recover from both the tickling and the emotions of calling Gaster his dad again.

“Alright, lets see if you can teleport there, alright?”

“Heh, alright Gas- Dad…” Sans smiled up at Gaster with a glowing eye. He was gone in a flash. Gaster sighed fondly, happy with the new title, and waved his hand to summon his own magic. When he flashed downstairs he saw Papyrus hadn’t even touched his vegetables.

“Wanna get him to eat ‘em?” Sans smirked, looking up at Gaster.

“Of course, son.”

And Papyrus’ giggles rang throughout the house once more.


End file.
